fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:AogiriKira/Gridlith (Despondent Night)
Summary Gridlith is a force that exists completely unattached to systems within Lesser Size and Greater Size, existing beyond the comprehension of those that reside in these systems. A being that has never been truly understood, for it can never be. With it's detachment from the world being so great, some question whether or not this being truly exists, as some transcendental god or as a myth passed around by an unknown source. As such it is impossible to distinguish what is true or false in the words of those whom speak of it. It is unknown to mortals whether or not Gridlith even created them directly, for it is a being of Infinite Wills. Each will having different interpretations to it's nature, thus contradicting eachother. Some believe it was a benevolent creator that wishes greatness for it's people, others see a malicious tyrant that directly contributes to the suffering of mankind. However, Gridlith is neither of these things, for it has no joy nor hate towards those that live beneath it. It is simply indifferent to everything. People may think some being is watching, pulling the strings of the world, but in reality their God never paid attention to anything. It was never there. While there is no evidence for Gridlith directly interacting with the world, tales have been passed around of a madman creating children from it's seed. Forcing it's essence into the wombs of women, and causing the births of "Infant Sorrows". Combat Statistics Tier: 0''' '''Name: None Titles: Gridlith, God, The Absence of God, Father Sorrow, The End of Dreams and Nightmares, The Great One, The One Without Flesh Origin: Despondent Night Gender: Irrelevant Age: Irrelevant Classification: Undefinable Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Transduality (Type 4; Unattached to the concepts of duality and logic as a whole, with even the most abstract forms of many-valued logic failing to apply.), Non-Corporeal, Nonexistent Physiology (Type 2; Gridlith has no physiology, for a true and definable form, is a concept unattached to it. Even the meta of nothingness is something that fails to capture it's nature.), Large Size (Type 11), Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, 5, 7, 9, and 10; Is an eternal being that cannot be destroyed, for it remains unattached the very meta of death and causality. Killing it is impossible, for killing is simply an aspect of Lesser Size.), , Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3), Invulnerability, Regeneration (True-Godly), Acausality (Type 5; Unattached to the laws of change and causality.), Madness Manipulation (Type 3; No matter how evolved one's mind and imagination was, is, or ever will be, attempting to perceive or understand Gridlith will induce mind shattering insanity. The very imagination of Dreams and Fears, are something that will never reach it's nature, for it remains unattached to the laws of thought.), Omniscience (Gridlith knows all that occurs in the places beneath it, yet it never pays any meaningful attention, for it is simply indifferent.) Attack Potency: Boundless level (Is a being who exists unattached to the very confines of lesser size and greater size, having absolutely no attachment to those beneath it. Lesser Size is where the mortal mind and it's imagination exists, containing abstract conceptions such as math, science, logic, philosophy, axiomatic objects, and values of truths. Greater Size contains these same concepts but to a far higher degree, withholding the most absolute forms and ends to each of these metas. Gridlith itself exists far above both Lesser Size and Greater Size, remaining wholly unattached to their systems.) Speed: Irrelevant Lifting Strength: Irrelevant Striking Strength: Boundless Durability: Boundless level Stamina: Irrelevant Range: Irrelevant Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Omniscient (Gridlith knows all that occurs in the places beneath it, yet it never pays any meaningful attention, for it is simply indifferent.) Weaknesses: None Notable Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Blog posts